Flame Prince and the half witch wizard
by Magishy333
Summary: Another Reader Insert story o' mine that's in first person mostly, so ha! take that society! Read and Review! Sort of Rapunzelish but, focuses mostly on the reader and Flame Prince.
1. Chapter 1

**Magi: I thought since Flame Prince deserved a little love, here is a reader insert, (in blasted first person I might add) **

**Flame Prince: why do you make me do things I don't wanna do?**

**Magi: (awesome guitar solo) Because I can!**

**Flame Prince: Review!**

* * *

**Flame Prince POV**

I was walking through the forest. Well more like burning it. I was looking for the lost princess after Fionna turned me down, and my mother kicked me out, and told me to look for someone to rule with. This princess was said to live inside a tall tower on the edge of the world. How unusual. Anyway, it is said to have hair as long as a rope that can heal any wound.

I came into a clearing and saw a bunch of signs that said, "Bitch inside" and "Beware, protect thy nuts." Yeah... not the best motivator ever, but it didn't stop me.

I saw the tower in plain view, it had (favorite flower) surrounding it, and a big pond. It was a pretty sight.

I cast flame shield on myself, and used a dagger to try and climb my way up. A few minutes later I climbed in through the big window. I looked up in time to see a sword pointed at me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" a (hair color) haired woman screamed at me. She wore a (fav. color) cloak, with the hood down, and from what I can tell she uses flame magic, because the sword she pointed at me, was imprinted with the ancient language, well aside from that, it was on fire. But hot damn, she was good looking.

"I'll ask you again" she said politely, "What the hell are you doing in my house?" I regained some of my confidence after she said it more politely.

"I am Flame Prince, you are the lost princess right?" I said trying to stay confident, but ending up doubting my own voice.

"Oh." she said pointing her sword down and bowing slightly. "If you're looking for Rapunzel, you're a little too late." she said sheathing her sword back in it's place, and turning on the light. It revealed a fairly decent looking room, maybe like a fancy hotel, complete with a kitchen and supposedly a bathroom in the other room.

"Wait what?!" well this kinda kills my mission, but I still want to know who this chick is.

"Yeah, she moved out with her Mother Gothel a while ago. They live somewhere in wizard city. I was going there to collect the three months of rent she owes me" she said looking out the window.

I thought deeply for a moment and decided on risking it. "Can I come with you?"

**Reader's POV**

I looked perplexed at him, he does not even know me, and yet he's willing to travel to Wizard city with me.

"Well..." I averted my eyes to the floor.

"Hey if your worried about me getting turned into a stick, that's okay, my father has a treaty signed with the wizards that they cant do that to royalty." He said with a triumphant smirk that I wanted to smack right off his face.

"I wasn't particularly worried about that, I was worried about my safety as well you see..."

"Don't worry... uh..."

"(Name) my name is (Name)" I said shyly, he doesn't really care about me that much does he? He just wants that ditzy bottle blonde, not that there's anything wrong with being a blonde.

"Well (Name), I order you to help me acquire this Rapunzel!" he announced.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "And what if I don't?" well he didn't like that idea. He went all angry eyes one me and started throwing his flames everywhere and on everything.

"Hey!" I yelled when a flame landed near a picture of my mom and dad. I rushed over to it and picked it up and held it close to my heart. That's the last one I have of them.

"You will help me!" he said. "Or I will destroy this place!" he said angrily.

"NO! Please! Anything but that! I will take you to Wizard city!" I said begrudgingly. Instantly he calmed down, and but still held a dirty look on his face.

"Good let's go now" he said forcibly taking my hand.

"What are you doing!?" I asked when he was about to jump out the window with me in his arms.

"Going" He said confused.

"Well, there is another way." I said quietly, but enough for him to hear.

"Eh?"

"We can use my broomstick, as long as you don't burn it."

"I thought you were a wizard, and not a witch." He said as I got it from the closet. It looked like a stick, with straw attached to the end of it but it had a (eye color) ribbon attached to it to keep the straw on and it has another purpose. The ribbon signifies life, so that is how the magic works.

"Eh... it's a long story...just get on please" He did so. I tapped it (Fav. number) times and it shot off like a rocket. Flame Prince originally held on to the broom, but as soon as it shot off, he gripped my stomach, almost making me vomit up my lunch, I'm already nervous enough...

Oh Adventure here I come...

* * *

**Magi: Did you guys like it?! **

**Flame Prince: why did you make me such a jack ass?**

**Magi: Haven't we already been through this?**

**Flame Prince: Because you can **

**Magi: Exactumundo, also, if it was me, I would look like little red riding hood**

**Flame Prince: little?**

**Magi: *Brings chain saw out* I like you, but don't make me use this...**

**Flame Prince: *cowers in the corner* REVIEW PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Magi: jump in the line~**

**Flame: don't start that shit with me**

**Magi: rock your body~**

**Flame: *sigh* enjoy...**

**Magi: okay I believe you~**

* * *

**~READER POV~**

I wonder how long we've been flying' I randomly thought to myself. 'Flame Prince sure is a nut, I don't know why he insists on grabbing on to the broom instead of me, like he should, he could fall off if he wasn't careful, but whatever, not like I care about him, he was kind of a dick earlier, demanding I take him to the blonde airhead. I mean it isn't her fault she's spacy... maybe that isn't the word for it... ah! Energetic. Man I have got to be nicer to people, otherwise no one will like me. Well less than they already do...'

"Hey! Are you okay back there?" I yelled back to Flame Prince, who has been so quiet this whole time.

"Yeah!" was his one word response, I'm pretty much like that as well, I don't have a lot to say but if someone could hear me think they would get a headache from hearing my rapid thoughts.

"Okay." I mumbled to myself. The wind was going so fast I doubt he heard me anyway. I began reminiscing of the time I was a kid, and how Wizard City was back then...

(Flash Back)

_"Hey! Please give that back!" I pleaded with the cloud wizard named, (Worst enemy). They had stolen my (favorite possession) and they were taunting me with their cloud magic, and they were riding a cloud, stupid..._

_"Nah, I think I'll keep it!" They said moving away from my grasp. _

_"Wait that's mine!" I called after them, but they kept flying away._

_'This would be a good time to have my broom, but no! I have to keep it in the basement where I cant use it. Stupid rules!' I thought as I ran after him._

_"I Will make you pay!" I screamed after him. They kept on laughing about how stupid witches were and I deserved this. I don't understand how stupid and cynical! _

_I formed a fire ball with my hand and hurled it at them, making the cloud evaporate and they dropped my (favorite possession) but they fell as well, and couldn't remake a cloud. _

_'oh no!' I mentally screamed as I watched myself catch them and my (favorite possession) fell into the mud. _

_"Ah!" they screamed and pushed themselves off. Well I'm glad, they smelled like clouds anyway... I walked over to the mud, and picked up (favorite possession) and tried my best to wipe off the mud but to no surprise, it effectively ruined it. _

_"Ha! Serves you right half breed!" they yelled and kicked me in the side, and laughed. Their older brother came around the corner and scolded me to be more careful, and took the humongous dick away, while I lied there on the street._

(End Flashback)

When I snapped back to reality I hadn't realized I was gripping the broomstick so hard. I sighed and took a peek back at my passenger, he was looking everywhere else but forward, it's no surprise really, I'm used to it, but something about they way his face contorted into a face of anger, but at the same time there was disgust, it made me hurt more than usual.

I turned back to the front and looked down. We were almost there, but we had a few minutes. I started singing 'jump in the line' and swayed back and forth with the music. It's a good upbeat song so, I figured why the hell not? The winds going pretty fast here so he probably wont mind.

I was so busy singing and moving I hadn't even noticed when he put his arms around my stomach holding on for dear life as the broom moved with me...

**Flame Prince POV**

I was so busy trying not to look down, (I have a slight fear of heights) that I didn't notice that she looked back at me, but she turned as soon as I noticed. I was focused on my wedding preparations (like a real man :D) that I completely forgot this... I'm guessing she's a witch because of the broomstick but, she was defiantly a fire wizard. Then from know where I heard her start to sing 'Jump in the line', it was actually pretty good until she started swaying, then I was forced to overcome my shyness and grab on to her. It was actually okay, she smelt very fine so no issues there... oh my glob did her hair smell nice... Wait wha? That was... very crazy of me to think that. After all she is just a common peasant, nothing special about her.

I mentally slapped myself for thinking that in the first place.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked me turning back at me, and looking directly at me with those (eye color) gems of hers, man could I just get lost in those...

"Yeah I'm cool." yeah about as cool as ice cubes... that will kill me...

"Well okay, you just seemed like your head was somewhere else." she said turning back.

"Shut up bitch! Mind your own business" She jumped at my harsh tone. Why the fuck did I just say that?! That was so rude of me.

"Okay." she said quietly.

A few minutes of silence later and she announced that we have arrived at Wizard city. I didn't see shit.

"Hey are you playing a trick on me?!" I yelled at her grabbing her by the collar of her hood.

"No." she said sounding bored and looking at me with no emotion on her face.

I let her go and watched her as she stood up, brushing her (hair color) hair back behind her hear with her fingers revealing a small scar that was in the shape of the letter (first letter of last name). I would've asked about it but I didn't want to make her hate me more. She retracted the broom until it was the size of a pen and placed it in a hidden pocket in her (fav. color) cloak. Is that a cloak? Or a cape. Right not the time to be asking yourself idiot questions...

"Wizards only" She yelled. The huge wall we were standing in front of disappeared and a town appeared in front of us. She pulled her cloak over her head and motioned me to start following.

Oh adventure here I come...

* * *

**Magi: the whole chapter on mother freaking repeat listening to "jump in the line" by Calypso, I think that's who sings this... it's a good song. Beetlejuice...**

**Flame: once again you've succeeded in making me a dick**

**Magi: I calls um as I sees um**

**Flame: Bitch**

**Magi: *whips out chainsaw* Say that again...**

**Flame: bitch!**

**Magi: Who put bacon in the soap?!**

**Flame: I made it myself!**

**Magi: *face palms* **

**Review! PLEASE!? **


End file.
